minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Becky MCPE/Blog story competition perticipate thing (idk what to put as the title XD)
"You are not from this place" Their voices had a robotic tone to them "Hey weirdos back off!" She commanded but her voice was full of fear she didn't know what they where going to do to her and her friends. "You will not command PAMA. That is silly. The decision has been made PAMA has questions" the citizens said. Their eyes where red and they had redstone objects in there heads but other than that they looked completely normal. Petra tried to punch a citizen but it had no effect. Jesse did not want to take orders from these people. "We're not going anywhere!" She said. This made them look angry. "Uhh I don't think they liked that" Lukas said then one of them grabbed Jesse. She managed to let go and ran towards the door but then a citizen punched her and her vision went black. When Jesse's woke up she found herself lying on a Quartz floor. "What-What happened" Jesse said "You went down. Hard. One punch and you where out" Ivor said then Jesse gasped when she saw a screen with a smiling face. "What- IS that?" Lukas said. "You don't suppose it's friendly do you?" Ivor said. "Well it IS smiling that's a positive sign right?" Jesse said. "My apologies for the violent nature off this visit. I am PAMA. Greetings!" It said After they talked for a few minutes about how Jesse's and her friends got here, Jesse yelped as one of them grabbed Jesse and started pulling her towards a machine. "PAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jesse said. She thought about what it was going to do to her. "I am going to make you useful of course!" PAMA said. "NO!" Lukas yelled. "I can let you go if you tell me where the exit portal is" PAMA said. Jesse was in apsolute shock she couldn't say anything. "Since you won't cooperate I will have to make you useful." PAMA said its face angry. Two of the citizens held Jesse down so she couldn't escape. She screamed as a piston rises above her head. "SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!" Jesse screamed. Then the piston lowered and that's the last thing she remembered. When the piston rise again Jesse's eyes where glowing red. "Welcome Jesse, Yay!" Lukas gasped looking at his best friend under a computers control. "Lukas is next!" PAMA said. "Get out of her head PAMA!" Lukas yelled. "But her head has such lovely imformation. It makes me happy" PAMA said. "Every time PAMA gets new imformation it gets distracted while it processes" Ivor said. "Do you think there's a way to distract PAMA long enough to escape?" Lukas said. "What are you talking about?" PAMA asked. "Uh... Nothing" Ivor said. "PAMA it's weird not to be weird!" Lukas said. "But if it's weird not to be weird then that means it's normal not to be normal? But if it is weird not to be weird then it is normal not to be normal. Error data does not not not not compute. Error: diverting power." PAMA said. Suddenly PAMA's victums let go of Lukas Petra and Ivor. "Nice work you guys but I'd get outta there fast if I where you PAMA is a quicker learner than you think." The woman they met earlier said. From there everything was normal except Lukas led the gang instead of Jesse (Im too lazy to type the whole plot XD) Lukas ripped out the Redstone Heart and then PAMA shut down and Jesse collapsed. "Jesse!" Lukas said. He helped Jesse get out of PAMAs core. Once did they reached the top they met Harper Petra and Ivor. "Oh no. Jesse is she..." Petra said. "Jesse please don't give up I believe in you you're my best friend I..." Lukas started crying. Jesse opened her eyes and saw Lukas. For a second Lukas almost jumped for joy but then Jesse said "Who... Is... Jesse?" Then the episode ends. We'll that's it. (Can't believe it took me an hour to type this) I hope you like it folks. Sorry if it's too short or too long. Have a great day. Category:Blog posts